Starlight Manor
Introduction Starlight Manor is the player home of Ogier and the home of Olgier's Npc family, The Starlight Family. Starlight Manor was first created after Ogier's old guild was destroyed during their final battle with their guild rivals in the middle of the game. All the other members quirt and left Ogier playing alone. As a result of this he purchased a little Manor out in the wild and made it his player home. Here he stores all of his items, money, and knowledge. When he came to the new world Starlight Manor was transported into the middle of the City of Aliceland, causing quite a scene. Lore According to Olgier's lore Sarlight Manor was formed after the fall of his glorious guild. The battle with their rival guild resulted in both sides being completely annihilated with Ogier being the only survivor. Devastated by the loss of his friends Olgier decided to travel the world and change his outlook on life. It was during his travels that Olgier ran into the Demon Queen Alexandria. The two did battle atop God's peak where Olgier defeated the Demon Queen. It was expected for him to slay the demon queen and bring peace back to the land, but Olgier being a abomination himself understood her motivation and reasoning behind her attacks, and spared her instead. Not trusting her to wonder off on her own Olgier bound her to his person and forced her to join him on his world wind adventure around the world. It was during this trip that olgier did what most people thought was impossible, he redeemed a demon. After a many years of wondering the world and protecting the weak Olgier and The Demon Queen grew tired. The two settled down in a small manor in the woods and were wed. Over time many of the monsters Olgier and the Demon queen has spared during their adventures wondered to their manor. Some looking for vengeance, they soon found a swift death, and others looking for companionship, and they found a new family. The current residence of Starlight Manor are the descendants of these beast and monsters. A few members of the manor are descendants of foolish humans who sought to kill the beasts or came seeking greater training. However race means nothing in the manor, for they are all one big family. Starlight Manor Structure Starlight Manor is 125 square acres. The entire Manor is surrounded by a high wall with towers on each corner. The walls themselves are made up of polished white Adamantine, and have enough space on them for two carts to ride atop. There is a gate at each pole of the manor, A Northern Gate, Southern Gate, West Gate, and Eastern Gate. The gates themselves are made up of Celestial Uranium ,and have the four symbols of China on them. The Dragon marks the north gate, The Tiger the southern, The Turtle the West, and the Phoenix in the East. Over the walls one can see several trees filled with golden apples to the west, and they can hear the sounds of dragons beast to the East. At the northern gate the sound of forges and craft work can be heard, and in the south the quite stillness of the farm. In the center of the manor is the large mansion itself witch has seven layers. Three above ground and four below ground. The house can be seen over the wall and stands as a grand testament to the manor. In the City of Aliceland where the manor has appeared one can see the entire structure from the citadel witch sits at the top of a large hill. The Manor itself sits in the middle of the market, or where the market use to be. When the manor appeared it pushed space out. This caused the Market to completely surround the Manor and lined the southern road of the manor perfectly with the main road of the city. The Western Gate aligns with the Western Road leading to the residential areas. The Eastern Gate aliens with the East Road leading to the Craftsmen Halls. The North Gate aliens with the northern road leading to the Citadel itself. Starlight Manor has seven layers. At the very top layer is the Lord of the Manors floor. This is where Ogier lives and his npc family. This includes his son Noss Starlight, his wife Lady Starlight, and his bodyguards. This is also where the chief Butler, Williams von Bloodspire and his daughter Wendy von Bloodspire sleep.The next layer down is where the important advisers live. This is where Amell, Mistress of Finances lives, Alpha 5 head of security and lead trainer, Bone Appetit head Chief, Crusher, Eyes chief of Staff, and Coffee White. The next and ground level is where all of the main services are at. The Dinning Hall is on this floor, the meeting rooms, the music rooms, The bar, the lesser library, lesser armory, and The ball room. There are also guest rooms on this level. Below the ground level is the common barracks. This is where the maids sleep, and the casual workers. There is also a lesser armory here, and a guard station. Below this level is the grand library. This entire floor is a grand library dedicated to knowledge. The floor below that is storage space. The final floor is the treasurey. This is the most guard floor, and it holds all of the treasures of the manor. Outside the home and in the west of the manor you have a forest of apple trees that grow golden apples. These apples are special as they restore youth. They are also tossed into the coin box to make up the gold needed to pay for the manor's upkeep. The apples they don't use in gold making are used in creating Golden Apple wine, Golden Apple Jam, and of course Golden Apple Ale, which serves as a kind of health potion that removes status effects and heals 25% of max hp. In the eastern section of the manor land Drakes are being raised as cows for the manner. Many of the members of the manner are in fact vampires. However Olgier does not like the idea of his vampires drinking human blood. Even more so with the lore of his place. As a result they drink dragon blood, a far more epic source of blood than a mere human blood and a easy alternative. The dragon beast are raised in the East and bleed in the morning for the vampires meals. They are then healed and left to themselves. The Dragon beast also provide unfertilized eggs for breakfast and a source of fertilizer for the Golden Apples. The older and more powerful beast provide mounts for foot soldiers and serve as pets for young lord Noss. At the northern section the crafts hall has been set up. Here all the weapons and armors of the manor are made, along with anything else that needs to be made. Magic scrolls are also produced in this area, alongside magic items. In the southern area rare plants are being grown for both food and potions. Note Worthy Members Ogier's True Form.png|Ogier|link=Ogier Bone Appetit.png|Bone Appetit,(Head Cook)|link=Bone Appetit Asher.png|Asher Bastard Prince.png|Bastard Prince Maxwelll (Auto Generated Guard NPC)|link=Bastard Prince Maxwell Crusher.png|Crusher|link=Crusher Eyes.png|Eyes (Chief of Staff)|link=Eyes Guard Captain.png|Guard Captain (Auto Generated NPC Guard) Noss Starlight.png|Noss Starlight|link=Noss Starlight Sir Amell.png|Sir Amell|link=Sir Amell Secretary 1.png|Secretary and Liberian NPC Guard 1.png|Common Guard NPC Guard 2.png|Elite Guard Npc Alpha 5.png|Alpha 5 (Chief of Security)|link=Alpha 5 Coffe White.png|coffee White|link=coffee White Guard 3.png|Princess Alexia (Auto Generated NPC Guard)|link=Princess Alexia Lady Starlight.png|Lady Starlight|link=Lady Starlight Russle Deathseeker.png|Russle Deathseeker|link=Russle Deathseeker Waitress Dell.png|Waitress Dell Waitress Rei.png|Waitress Rei Waitress May.png|Waitress May Waitress Kai.png|Waitress Kai Williams von Bloodspire.png|William Von Bloodspire (Chief Aid)|link=William Von Bloodspire Wendy von Bloodspire.png|Wendy von Bloodspire|link=Wendy von Bloodspire Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Place Category:Guild